Wendy and Tambry do Miami
by Body-Love-Fics
Summary: Wendy and Tambry go to Miami for a girls holiday. Contains alcohol, some sexual stuff and nudity.
1. Chapter 1

**Wendy and Tambry do Miami**

 **Authors notes**

 **I do not own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch, Disney, and their rightful owners. Anyways enjoy this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 1**

We rewind to the fall after Dipper and Mabel returned to California. Wendy missed the Pines Twins and thought if she would ever see them again and would they return to Gravity Falls. She took comfort eating up to ease the stress and was slowly putting on weight.

Wendy's jeans got tighter, and her chubby belly pushed against the buttons in her shirt…looking like the buttons would pop off at any second. Also, a bit of her belly hung over her jeans and her breasts got a bit bigger along with her ass, legs and hips. Also, the top of her ass crack showed above her jeans.

It was a cold October day and Wendy had finished work at The Mystery Shack for the day. The tubby teen went upstairs to her room, flung herself on her bed landing on her back and lay on her bed then sighed.

Just then there was a knock at her door. She sighed again and walked downstairs and opened the door of Corduroy Cabin. It was Tambry and she had her hands behind her back.

"Hey, I know you're missing the twins" Tambry said to Wendy.

"But I have a surprise for you" Tambry chirped.

Tambry then pulled out a holiday brochure from behind her back. It was called Summer Vibes. It was a brochure for holidays for young people that liked to party.

Wendy's eyes lit up and she let Tambry into her house and took her to her room.

They sat on Wendy's bed and looked through various places and hotels. They looked at Las Vegas, Orlando, Cancún in Mexico, New York City, Los Angeles. It even had hotels in Europe such as Ibiza, Mallorca, Greece, Cyprus, Bulgaria, The Canary Islands and Spain. But in the end both girls chose a hotel in Miami Florida.

The hotel was called Pink Flamingo. It was an all-inclusive hotel about 5 minutes away from the beach.

So, the next day Tambry and Wendy went to the Travel Agents in Gravity Falls. The Travel Agency was a company called Gravity Holidays. They were seen to a young, slim, blonde haired female travel agent called Katie who took their details and booked the holiday for the second week of summer. They were going to Miami for a week.

Once the girls had left the travel agent, they gave each other a fist bump and said to each other "girl power"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wendy and Tambry do Miami**

 **Chapter 2**

We now fast forward to the current day in Gravity Falls. It is now summer and the week before Wendy and Tambry go to Miami for a week. Both girls have finished High School for the year and it is the week the Pine Twins returned to Gravity Falls for the summer from California. Also Wendy gained loads of weight over the Fall, Winter and Spring and had trouble shifting it. She had become obese. Wendy's huge belly spilled over her jeans and under her flannel shirt. It could even be seen from the middle of her shirt as it looked like the buttons on her shirt could pop off any second now. Her trousers had gone lower down showing the top part of her bottom.

It is the wednesday before Wendy and Tambry would go to Miami for a week. The flight is on friday morning and Wendy is tidying up The Mystery Shack gift shop with the twins. Soos decided to have Dipper and Wendy work for him since they enjoyed working at the Mystery Shack last summer with Stan.

"Its going to be an amazing summer!" Mabel said to her brother cheerfully as she swept the floor.

"Just Me, You and Wendy" Dipper agreed as he dusted the shelves.

"Yeah...about that" Wendy to the twins.

"I'm going to Miami for a week with Tambry on saturday!" she exclaimed in a happy voice.

Dippers heart sank.

"So...i'm going to have a week without you?" Dipper stammered going pale.

Wendy put her hand on Dippers shoulder.

"I'm only gone for a week then we have the rest of the summer together." She calmy explained to him in a gentle tone.

"Yeah come on Dip, more time with me solving mysterys and stuff" his chubby sister assured.

Dipper sighed.

"I suppose it will fly over"

He then tried to crack a smile.

At the end of the shift Wendy gave both the twins a hug and went home while the twins waited for Stan to pick them up after their shift.

The next day Wendy had the day off and was she spent the day packing her suitcase.

Soon it was friday night and Tambry came to Corduroy Cabin with her rucksack and suitcase to spend the night as they were getting picked up from the bus stop where the twins got picked up to go back to California. She had brought a small crate of Budweiser with four bottles in and a huge packet of nachos. So Wendy and Tambry had two bottles of Bud each to drink.

Both girls were drinking in Wendy's bedroom

"I'm so excited for Miami!" Tambry happily told Wendy taking a mouthful of beer.

"Yeah me too" Wendy added on happily. She then belched.

"Did you get your bikini area waxed?" Tambry asked Wendy.

"I never do...its like a red jungle down there" Wendy told Tambry.

"Do you want me to wax it for you?" Tambry asked.

"Won't it hurt?" Wendy curiously asked.

"Naah it only takes a few seconds" Tambry then assured to Wendy.

So Wendy then took off her jeans and panties, lay on her bed then lifted up her fat belly so Tambry could wax her bikini area.

Tambry then pulled out some waxing tape from her rucksack.

Wendy's pubic hair was very thick and was lots of it.

"Okay Wend lets do this" Tambry announced with a long peice of waxing tape in her hand.

Tambry could also smell the aroma from Wendy's vagina as she put the tape on Wendy's pubic area. Because Wendy was a obese girl it had a strong smell of her vaginal juice and a bit of sweat.

Tambry then pulled the tape quickly which took out Wendy's pubic hair.

The feeling was a bit painful and very uncomfertible for Wendy as well as giving a small burning sensation.

But after a few seconds the pain had gone and Wendy's pubic hair had been stripped off completly.

Tambry then looked at Wendy's pussy and licked her lips.

"Wendy it looks good enough to eat" Tambry said to Wendy in a kinky tone.

"Can I have a try?" Tambry asked Wendy.

But before Wendy could agree Tambry went down on Wendy and started licking out her now smooth pussy.

"Oh Tambry that feels amazing" Wendy moaned in orgasim.

Tambry loved the taste despite it tasting and smelling of sweat and vaginal juices.

"I wanna try yours" Wendy then cried.

So Tambry stopped licking out Wendy, took her trousers and knickers off, stood above Wendy's face, crouched down and let Wendy lick out her pussy. Tambry had waxed her bikini area earlier that day so her vagina was shaven. It also smelled like fruit and vaginal juices.

Then Tambry bent down and made out with Wendy on her bed.

"Do you want to share the bed with me?" Wendy asked.

"Sure why not" Tambry agreed.

So Wendy set her alarm clock for 5 am, took off her shirt, put her knickers back on. While Tambry took off her shirt and shared a bed with Wendy.

Tambry cuddled up to Wendy which felt like cuddling up to a giant stuffed animal because Wendy was so fat.

Then both girls fell asleep ready for tomorrow morning.


End file.
